


Ranger Angels

by ironbunneh



Category: Charlie's Angels (2019), Power Rangers, Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: F/F, This is mostly FLUFF because I'm that kind of person, also this is self-indulgent, i have so many thoughts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-23 14:26:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30056856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ironbunneh/pseuds/ironbunneh
Summary: Kimberly was supposed to be settling down with her not-yet-girlfriend, Trini, but then she finds herself shoved into gunfires, secret hideouts, spy gadgets, and the safety of humanity being in danger again and she's the only one that can stop it while trying her best to hide from the three spy women with her that she's a Power Ranger.orKim tries to hide from Trini that she's doing spy stuff while also trying to hide from Jane, her cousin, that she's an alien-fighting, pink wearing, meta-human in a ranger suit who just wants to finally get together with Trini.
Relationships: Billy Cranston/Jason Lee Scott, Jane Kano/Sabina Wilson, Kimberly Hart/Trini, Tommy Oliver/Zack Taylor
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28





	1. It was all Yellow

**Author's Note:**

> Like the tags said, this is fluff and very self-indulgent hahahaha ENJOY!

She can hear laughter through her airpods coming through from the conversation she’s having, sending such warm feelings all over her body and heart as she pedals her way through the street going to her workplace.

“Kim, I swear when I get there, I’ll cook you and Billy some good ‘ol burritos for lunch so you don’t have to eat bread all the time!” She laughed at that, slowly halting and hopping off her bike and looking for somewhere to park it.

“That sounds amazing, Trin~ I can’t wait for you to get here.” a few moments of silence passed and Kim was about to check her phone to see if the call got disconnected but then she felt unsureness, fear, and nervousness all colored yellow and she sighed. “Trin, we’ve talked about this a lot of times.” 

“I know.. It’s just...” a moment of silence as Kim can hear some shuffling on the other line. She took this chance to park her bike and walk towards her office building. “I can quickly find a job… I can work as a waitress until I can be hired at one of the hospitals or company.” 

“Trin, I told you, it’s fine. You don’t have to hurry up about getting a job--”

“But I don’t want to be a burden to you and Billy! And I want to help with the bills too! Kim, i-” Trini paused, hearing the beep of Kim’s ID badge to enter the building and not a minute later, Ralph the annoying security showed up.

“Miss Hart!” Ralph greeted and the pink ranger tried her best not to roll her eyes. 

“Ralph?” Trini asked on the other line and Kim hummed.

“You know the drill Miss Hart. Arms up.” She did as she was told and half-listened to whatever Ralph was saying. She hears Trini scoff and she deduced that Ralph probably said something he thinks as flirting. “You should smile some more”

“I’m gonna kick that guy in the ba--”

“Trin!” she chuckled, feeling the tiny bit of anger and jealousy from the other girl who only huffed in annoyance. It was quiet for a while until Kim remembered their conversation before it got cut, “Hey, I’m serious about what I said. You don’t have to worry about the bills and stuff.”

“But Kimmie, I don’t want to-”

“You’re never going to be a burden to me, Trin. I’ll take care of you.” she meant every word of it and she knows that the other girl knows that too with the way the latina sighed softly and the joke that came after.

“Didn’t know you were into being a Sugar mommy, princess.” 

“Just to the Sugar Baby I like.”

  
  


“Ohmygod!” She heard Trini gasped incredulously before they both burst into laughter. She opened the door to hers and Billy’s lab and was met by the blue ranger tinkering at their project. 

“Good morning, Kimberly!”

“You’re at the lab already?” Trini asked and Kim nodded, pulling her phone from her pocket and clicking the speaker button.

“I put you on loud speaker, Trin~”

“Hey, Billy! Good morning!”

“Hi Trini! Are you excited to get here because I’m excited for you to get here and Kimberly is also very very excited for you to get here and see you and hug you! She even said she could ki--”

“OKAY BILLY” Kim raised her voice in alarm and Trini’s laughter echoed around their lab, making the older girl’s heart skip and tumble.

“I’m excited to get there too, Billy. I missed you a whole lot!”

“How about Kim...ber...ly?” Billy’s question kind of died off at the end as her eyes went wide comically while doing some _‘cut it out’_ motion to the blue ranger who only blinked back at her. 

“You know I miss Kimmie the most, Bill.” Trini chuckled, “and maybe, if she’s bold enough, she could do the _‘ki’_ that you said.” If eyes could pop out, Kim’s would probably be on the other side of the room by how wide it got.

“wHAt?” 

“I’ll talk to you guys later. Good luck on your meeting, princesa!~”

“Wai-” before she can even finish, the line went dead, probably like her brain. Her brain that short-circuited with what Trini had implied.

It’s no secret between her and Trini on how they felt for each other. Heck, they can literally  _ feel _ it! It didn’t start out fast like most, it just… happened...slowly..gradually...over the years of being rangers and going to college. It was unspoken between them, of course there’s the occasional teasing of Zack and the knowing smiles of Jason and Billy, but they never really talked about it. They could have, Kim thinks, but between ranger duty, college, and trying to stay alive, it’s like they’ve gone to a mutual conclusion that it has to wait.

So instead, they do movie nights that involve cuddling and falling asleep and waking up with limbs tangled over each other, forehead and temple kisses that linger a bit more, hugs longer with bodies pressed flushed to each other, hands automatically intertwining as soon as they’re within reach. There were a lot of times where they had tried to be more but the time wasn’t always right, what with different problems with family and life simultaneously being thrown at them. So instead, they agreed to wait until everything is settling down and the destruction of the world non-existent. 

“You should get ready” Billy piped up, getting her out of her own thoughts.

“Oh yeah, right.”

  
  
  
  


**_/ /_ **

She came marching in hers and Billy’s lab 15 minutes later fuming mad and quickly spewing words of disbelief and curses at her friend who looked like he’s deciphering the sentences Kim was saying.

  
  


“Okay...so...he didn’t listen to your warning?” 

“Bil,  _ I _ didn’t even get to say a word!” she huffed, settling down on her chair and glaring at the device that she led programmed with the blue ranger, both of them being so excited at first about the prospect of clean energy and not to mention spearheading this technological advancement.

“So he’s not going to give you root access?” The younger one’s eyebrows furrowed and she shook her head, “Did you tell him about Julio?”

“Yes”

“Did you tell him that he can’t taste or see colours anymore?”

“Yes, Billy.” she sighed, looking back at the boy who now mirrored her expression of worry, “I told him that the harmonic range could be reversed and that it’s dangerous but he still didn’t listen.”

“That’s...alarming” the younger one mumbled, giving his attention back to the device in between them.

“I _ know _ .”

  
  


_**/ /** _

  
  


She groaned into the couch. This really wasn’t how she wanted her day to go. She tried to get another audience with that douchebag boss of hers, Mr. Fleming, but was shut down by Ingrid--the blonde secretary that kept giving her furtive glances and had Trini asking “but she’s not cuter than me, right?” in the softest tone Kim had ever heard and her heart just about melted because of how extremely adorable Trini is and Wait-- not important right now. So yeah, Ingrid had shut her down for the nth time and had told her to contact someone else. Like whomst the fuck, right?

“Kimberly, your watch is beeping.” Billy commented, not taking his eyes off of the take-outs they ordered for dinner. She jumped up and quickly clicked on her watch, immediately showing a hologram of Trini who’s still tucked in bed. The ranger watches are a collaboration between Billy and her back when they were still in college and had tons of resources (thank you MIT and Alpha 5), making it an undetected communication device with alien-ware and even teleportation power for when they need to go back to Angel Grove in a snap for alien emergencies (thankfully, they don’t think they would ever need it for that anymore) or to visit each other.

“Hey, good morning~”

“Evenin’, princess” the younger one smiled sleepily from the hologram and she had let out a loud _‘awww’_ to which Trini rolled her eyes. “How was your day?” She groaned at the question. “That bad, huh?”

“They’re continuing the launch of the device!” she pouted. “I tried to talk them out of it but that douche Fleming won’t budge. He held my hand and told me that I’m much too smart to be pushing it forward! UGH! I had to sanitize my whole arm after that!”

“Want me to rough ‘em up for you, princess?” Trini chuckled, slowly getting up from her bed. Kim just pouted some more.

“Wish you were here already”

“Just a few more days and you’ll be seeing this face on the regular” they held each other’s gazes and Kimberly can’t help but be more excited about the idea of her and Trini finally  _ finally _ settling down.  _ Together _ . This was the perfect time for it and she knows--they  _ know, _ once one of them opens up the subject of relationships, it’s a done deal.

“Kimberly, your food is getting cold. Do you want me to heat it up for you?” Billy chimed, cutting the eye contact between the two girls.

“Uh, yeah sure, Bil~ Thanks”

“No problem.” the younger one smiled, getting her plate of food and settling it on the microwave.

“Take-outs, again?” the smaller girl raised her eyebrows. “Kim, at least eat a salad or something  _ fresh _ ”

“Those take-outs are fresh!”

“Fresh in what aspect?” Trini challenged.

“Fresh from the store!” she grinned proudly and Trini had to roll her eyes at that but a smirk was playing on her lips.

“Seriously, Kimmie, not because we’re rangers doesn’t mean we can just eat whatever. You have to take care of yourself” Kim made doe-eyes and she sees Trini’s hologram features soften, “take care of yourself until I can be there to take care of you.”

“Okay” she smiled softly, feeling the warm affection coated with yellow through her chest.

“I better go. I promise Zack I’ll help him out at his clinic today.”

“Alright, keep safe?”

“For you, always, princesa.”

“Say hi to doctor Zack for us!” Billy shouted from the kitchen and Trini laughed.

“Will do Lil Billy! I still can’t believe he actually became a doctor by sheer spite.” Kim laughed with her before saying her goodbye’s and talk to your laters and tapping her watch to end the call.

“Here’s your food, Kim.”

“You going to Jason’s this week?” She asked and Billy nodded excitedly. Jason stayed back in Angel Grove, being the ranger leader and all, he wanted to make sure that everything stays safe. His relationship with the blue ranger still on-going with the latter occasionally using the teleportation device to visit his boyfriend on weekends (she did that to see Trini on her birthday the first year they were far apart and it took all of hers and the team’s willpower plus Trini’s “I’ll follow you soon, I promise, princesa” for her to go back to her new life. The life that she chose and not given to her by wall-dad.)

“Want me to give Trini flowers?”

“You betcha! I’ll buy them before you leave~”

  
  
  


_**/ /** _

  
  


It’s been exactly a week since she and Billy succumbed to the “hierarchical” flow of their stupid company and it’s finally the launch of their project. Standing in front of the investors and Mr. Brok himself, the only thought she had going is that her Trini will be arriving next week! That, and also, she’s gonna make this introduction her bitch. She lit the candle in the dark room, cleared her throat, and started,

“This speech is my recital, I think it’s very vital, to rock a rhyme that’s right on time, it’s tricky it’s--” before she can even get to the best part, Fleming mcdouchebag had shoved her to the side.

“Alright, that’s enough” and he began his speech.

“That was a sick flow, Kimberly” Billy grinned.

“It deffs is, Billy.” she grinned back and there was a beat of silence before Billy leaned down a bit, just close enough for her to hear,

“It’s tricky” he added, knowing full well how the rhyme goes with how Kim had practiced it at their shared apartment.

  
“Tricky!” she whispered back, laughing a bit.

“Tricky”

“TrickY” they chuckled quietly and decided to focus on the whole release of their project. 

“Zeo, turn on the lights” Fleming instructed and the lights to the room they’re in automatically lit up. “Zeo, pair with sister devices” and the device she and her team were holding buzzed to life. “Zeo, full power.”and the whole building powered up floor by floor. She grinned proudly of her achievements as she looked at the stunned and amazed faces of everyone in the room. Mr. Brok clapped in astonishment as he stood up and moved forward, taking the device from Fleming.

“So you went with rare earth magnetics?”

“Yes, inside a cyanide crystal matrix.” Kim rolled her eyes. He had one job of reading the queue cards and he can’t even do that right. She leaned forward before correcting Fleming.

“Kyanite” both she and Mr. Brok piped up and they shared a moment’s look before he looked back to Fleming.

“You delivered onto the safety protocol?” he asked.

“Absolutely” Fleming lied easily. Kim clenched and unclenched her fist in irritation and worry. She felt Billy take her hand and she looked back at him, subtly shaking his head, knowing full well what Kimberly wants to do--burst out and say the truth, probably give Fleming a black eye and bloody nose for the misogynistic comment about pastel colors for the girls. Instead, she breathed in and thought of her tiny yellow ranger and how close they are to being within holding distance.

  
  
  


_**/ /** _

  
  
  


“Can we please just visit him one time to scare him?” She pleaded with Billy. The launching ended successfully much to the torn emotions that Kim has been having. She and the younger boy were walking up to their apartment when she had the idea of ambushing Fleming in his own home and making him tell Mr. Brok the real thing.

“Kimberly, you are not batman. Also, you told me no morphing outside of our apartment unless it’s for emergencies.” 

“This is an emergency!” She waved her arms up dramatically as Billy opened the door.

“What’s an emergency, princess?” Kim stopped abruptly like the air had been knocked out of her, eyes going wide as she stared--more on gawked-- at the figure standing in the middle of their living room. 

“Ohmygod” she whispered, not moving from her spot, the song yellow by coldplay suddenly playing at the back of her mind, ‘Look at the stars, look how they shine for her’. She blinked again, looking at the figure now being hugged by Billy and looking at her with amusement in her eyes.

“Sabertooth tiger got your tongue?”

“I thought--I-- week-- next??” she blurted out, her mind having trouble wrapping the image of the beautiful girl in front of her, the faint  _ ‘your skin and bones turn into something beautiful’ _ line playing at the back of her mind, and also composing  _ words _ .

“Should I go back then and return next week?” it was a joke, she knows that, but her shrill  _ ‘ _ **_NO_ ** _!!!’ _ had insinuated a different thing before she lunged forward and jumped the smaller girl, hugging her in the process as they both fell down the floor with a thud.

“Good to see you too, princesa~” Trini laughed close to her ear.  _ Her _ Trini is here!!! She’s hugging  _ her _ Trini!! IT’s not the hologram Trini anymore! It’s  _ her  _ Trini pulling her closer and tighter into the hug.  _ Her _ real-life Trini murmuring how much she missed Kim!  _ Her  _ breathing, living Trini made out of flesh and god’s gift of good genes looking back at her filled with  _ feelings _ that leaves butterflies fluttering in her stomach and her heart jumping and falling in a good way.

“Surprise, Kimberly!” Billy clapped his hands in excitement, “Were you surprised? Because we’ve been planning this for a whole while now and I had to keep it a secret and you know how bad I am at that and Trini and Jase and Zack made me swore that I wouldn’t tell you because you would be happy and are you happy?” 

“Yes” she exclaimed over and over pulling Trini closer to her with every ‘yes’ she says before looking at Billy with a thankful smile. “Thank you, Billy!”

“Hey! What about us?!” Jase and Zack’s holographic head popped up from Billy’s ranger watch and she had to laugh at that.

“Yeah, yeah, thanks to you guys too, I guess.” she barely heard the protests from the other boys as her attention shifted back to the tiny girl wrapped up in her arms and who’s looking at her with such affection that she might just have forgotten how to breathe.

“So tell me again what’s the emergency?” Trini started, pushing a stray lock of Kim’s hair behind her ears. She sighed and began telling her how the launch went.

“Trin, if you only saw Mr. Brok’s face! He was so proud! He doesn’t even have any idea that Zeo can  _ kill _ people!” The younger girl was looking at her with scrunched eyebrows before shifting her gaze to the boys who were listening in, then back to Kim.

“You...” Trini cleared her throat, “You named the device--”

“After the Zeo crystal?!” Jason finished in shock as Zack doubled over laughing.

“Okay first, Billy pitched in the idea because he misses Angel Grove and I agreed because it’s for memories sake and this is the  _ first _ affordable clean energy. It’s going to revolutionize the world!” 

“Nerd” Zack scoffed and Jason elbowed him on the ribs as Kim, Trini,  _ and  _ Billy glared at him. “Sorry”

“Second, I can’t believe that’s what you guys focused on when I said it could  _ KILL, _ like you know the one where people can’t be brought back to life type of dead, no offense Bil”

“None taken, Kim” he smiled.

“Can’t you just, i don’t know, force your way and get yourself access?” Jason asked, “You two did program it from scratch, right?”

“We did, Jason, but we programmed it directly to only respond to Mr. Brok’s command.” Billy explained.

“Why don’t you just reprogram it again?” Zack inquired, eyebrows furrowing in confusion.

“It’s not that easy, Z. That’s years worth of coding and programming already and we have to do it to  _ six _ prototypes. It’ll take longer than just asking for Mr. Brok’s access.” Kim explained, finally standing up and pulling her Trini along with her and gently guiding them to the couch where she motioned for the yellow ranger to seat before unabashedly sitting on the younger girl’s lap and snuggling up to her with Trin’s arms cradling around her torso because hell be damned she knows she deserves this.

“But this Mr. Brok doesn’t want to give it?” 

“No, no, Jase. Mr. Brok doesn’t  _ know _ about it because Fleming doesn’t want him to know!” 

“Can’t you just hack his account access?” 

“Zeo,” A roll from Zack’s eyes at that name as Billy started, “can only be accessed by Mr. Brok’s fingerprints” 

“So we cut off his hands. Easy.” Trini said so casually which made everyone look at her bewildered.

“Make sure to put it in a bag filled with--”

“Ice, yeah yeah I know, Zack.” Trini rolled her eyes before looking at Kim on her lap, “Do you need both hands?” A beat of silence passed between all of them.

“Yes.”

“KIMBERLY! TRINI!” Came the shocked voices of Jason and Billy who were looking at them like they just grew another Zord on their heads while Zack was now clutching her stomach from bawling over laughing. 

“What? It was just an idea.” Trini smirked back at the now red-faced Jason who pointed a finger at her.

“You, behave and stop hanging out with Zack! No teleporting!” then he pointed a finger at Kim, “You, don’t condone  _ your _ Trini’s ideas! ANd NO MORPHING TO KIDNAP ANYONE!” then he pointed at Billy, “YOu. I love you. I’ll see you here tomorrow.” He waved a sweet goodbye to Billy, glared and made ‘I’m watching you’ gestures at the girls before picking up a still crying-laughing Zack on the floor and ending the call.

“Well that wasn’t helpful at all.” Billy mumbled.

“Well, do you have any plans?” The younger girl looked at both of them and that’s when an idea formed in Kim’s mind.

“I’m going to call my cousin!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just to be clear:
> 
> Kim and Billy's the dream team because software engineer and hardware engineer, top of their MIT class.  
> Trini's a nurse  
> Zack's a doctor  
> Jason took over his family's business


	2. Live fast, die young: Bad girls do it well

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here I am with chapter 2!! I'm going to try to update at least one chapter per week (let's see how far I can go)

The smell of something good wafting through her room had woken Kim up. She turned around, eyes still dazed with sleep, and frowned at the empty space beside her.  _ ‘Was it just a dream?’ _ she thought, her mind muffled with sleepiness and confusion and the smell of... pancakes? She jolted out of the bed in shock, heart hammering in her chest as she exited her room and was face to face with an image of Trini humming while placing the freshly cooked pancakes on the three plates on the table.

“Trin” it was a whisper but the said girl looked up and their eyes met.

“Goodmorning, mi corazon” she gave Kim a soft smile, “Coffee?” Kim didn’t answer, instead choosing to close the gap between them quickly in big strides and enveloping the younger girl in a hug, face buried in Trini's hair. The latter chuckled.

“No coffee?”

“Yes coffee” she mumbled, “Yes to Trini, too”

“You have to let go of me first, princess. I can’t get your coffee if you’re being a koala.” Kim debated in her head if she badly needs coffee or if she can just skip coffee altogether just so she wouldn’t have to let go of Trini in her arms and it seems that the smaller girl had read her mind because Kim saw her roll her eyes in amusement before shimmying out of their hug to which Kim’s face contorted into a _ ‘WTF?’  _ expression and Trini just chuckling and getting the container with the freshly brewed coffee and three mugs, settling it down on the table and pulling a still bewildered Kim to sit before sitting down on her lap sideways.

  
  


“HMPF” She glared at the yellow ranger who’s giving her an amused smile, “Can’t believe you got out of my hug!”

“Awww, c’mon Kimmie~ I made you pancakes and see, your coffee is here AND I’m here.”

“Hmmmm, fine, I’ll forgive you because you made pancakes.” It was Trini’s turn to scoff and made a move of getting out of Kim’s lap but the older one had quickly wrapped her arms around the younger’s torso and grinning wildly before motioning for the pancakes and opening her mouth.

“What a spoiled brat you are.” Trini grumbled and begrudgingly fed Kim (which of course she enjoyed a lot). They ate in silence for a while, just basking in each other’s presence and just basically being in their own world until Billy joined them with an excited grin on his face as he saw the pancakes.

“Thank you so much, Trini!”

“No problem, Billy~”

“Are you leaving after breakfast?” Kim asked, shifting a bit so that she and Trin are more comfortable. 

“Yeah! Jason’s going to be waiting for me.” Billy agreed before looking up at her, “You’re going to meet your cousin, correct?”

“Yeap~” she nodded, chewing her food in the process and motioning for more.

“Sooooo, what does your cousin do again?” Trini asked through a mouthful of pancakes. Kim poked the younger girl’s cheek which earned her a glare back and she grinned.

“She was a secret agent. British intelligence and all” She felt the younger one jump slightly before she looked at Kim with wide-eyed excitement.

“HOLYSHIT NO WAY?! Like the secret agent with costumes and fake identities and ID’s and wearing wigs and hacking into systems and like scaling buildings and doing car chases and flying planes?!”

“I fly a zord!” Kim huffed.

“Yeah okay but she’s that kind of secret agent????” Kim rolled her eyes at Trini’s way  _ too _ excited reaction.

“ _ Was _ .” She enunciated, “She quit a few years ago. I called her to see if maybe she still has contact with someone that can help so she told me she’ll call someone and that we can meet today.”

“OH EM GEE” 

“Yes, secret spies are really cool. I agree with Trini’s OH EM GEE.” Billy grinned.

“I’M COOLER!”

“Hm, so you’re meeting with your awesome cousin what time?”

“After breakfast” Kim grumbled, “My cousin said she’s covering for a colleague at the cafe I’m supposed to meet her contact and that I should pretend I don’t know her for safety purposes…?”

“What?”

“I know ri-”

“THAT IS SO COOL! IT’S LIKE YOU'RE IN A SECRET MISSION OR SOMETHING!!” Trini exclaimed again and the pink ranger finally let out a chuckle at how her small ranger is acting.

“You watch too many spy movies”

“Spy movies are cool, Kim” Billy interjected, looking pointedly at the older girl and Kim chuckled some more before nodding her head in agreement. The blue ranger smiled before standing up and cleaning the now empty plates.

“I’ll be going now. I’ll see you girls in a few days!”

“Say hi to Jason and Zack for us!” Trini called out to Billy’s retreating figure who gave a thumbs up before disappearing to his room to get his things before teleporting.

“Well” Kim started and Trini hummed, leaning into her a bit more as she tightened her hold on the smaller girl, “I was thinking...”

“Yeah?”

“Maybe you can meet me at the cafe for lunch then I can give you a tour of the place where we’ll be spending most of our lives on..how’s that sound?”

  
  


“Hmm, sounds like a really good plan.” Trini turned a bit, looking at Kim’s eyes and the latter had to hold her breath by the influx of emotions she’s seeing and  _ feeling _ . “So...”

“So…?”

“Kim, I was thinking that--” Trini was cut off by Kim’s phone ringing loudly and the older girl suddenly jumped up in shock, making Trini almost fall on the floor (thank god for Ranger reflexes), eyes wide as she looked at the time.

“Shit! I’m gonna be late!” she ran to her room, missing the sigh that Trini had let out.

  
  
  


**/ /**

  
  
  


She felt bad for suddenly leaving Trini alone in their apartment (Kim was grinning with the thought of saying  _ their _ apartment  _ ‘like omg this is really happening, right now!!’  _ thoughts of excitement had been running through her mind) even when the younger one had reassured her that it’s okay through text  _ and _ ranger bond. So she relaxed and focused on the matter at hand. Her cousin had told her to bring a certain newspaper and hold it up as subtly as she can once she enters and she’ll  _ know  _ who the person is.

_ ‘Definitely  _ not  _ stranger danger’  _ she thought as she parked her bike, pocketed her phone, and got the newspaper that’s hiding the usb drive with all her data research about Zeo.

She entered the cafe, noticing her cousin who gave her a subtle nod of the head, eyeing the paper in her hand. She put the newspaper up and noticed a man on the side subtly showing the same newspaper and she knew it’s  _ him,  _ so she moved towards him. 

  
  


“Hi” she greeted nervously and the man smiled at her.

“Welcome.”

“Uhmm.. Mr. Bosley?” 

“Just Bosley.”

“Thank you for seeing me” she started, taking a moment to collect her thoughts and how she’s going to approach this subject. She barely notices her cousin standing by their table and asking for their orders. “Uhm, espresso” she mumbled out before diving into the conversation with this Mr. Bosley man.

“Well it takes a lot to come forward and I appreciate your courage. Are you sure you want to take this risk?” 

“Yeah”  _ ‘because it’s either this or I go all power rangers on Fleming and I don’t think my team would like that’ _ she finished in her head and showed the flash drive discreetly. “All my reports and all my data.”

“Your check, sir” Jane suddenly placed down the paper and walked away as Bosley had moved his head to look around slowly.

“Miss Hart, you need to go to the ladies room”

“No, I’m fine, thank you.” Kim assured.

“Quickly” there was a shake in Bosley’s voice and with Kim’s training, she knew shit was about to happen. She looked at the guy in front of him, more alert and ranger senses tingling. She was aware of how her cousin moved and her mind was quickly assessing the situation, attempting to find the danger but then Bosley shouted and she was pulled towards the back as gunshots and the panic screams of people filled the air. She didn’t have time to look back as this Bosley guy had pushed him inside a car with a loud  _ ‘GET IN’ _ .

“Wait-- my cousin!” she was about ready to kick the back door of the already moving car and even though she knows that her cousin is military trained, Jane is definitely  _ not _ bulletproof like her (because the rangers have trained on calling out their suits in small patches. Thank you, Jason for being overly protective)

“We’ll pick her up” Bosley rounded the corner and she saw her tall model-like cousin jump out the broken glass window and enter the car before they were speeding off again.

  
  


“What’s going on?!” She asked, confused as she saw Jane pull out a gun in the compartment and wtf? “YOU’RE NOT A WAITRESS? I THOUGHT YOU RETIRED FROM THAT?”

“Yes and no.” was the short reply of her cousin as she gave her a look before looking down, “Did you bring the big gun?”

“In the back” Bosley answered.

“Can you move your feet, Kim”

“Okay, sure?” she mumbled, adjusting herself as Jane grabbed the literal ‘big gun’ from under her and got ready. She heard gunshots from behind her and she can feel the hum of her chest where her suit slowly appeared at her back to protect her from the dangers she feels. Jane was in no time standing up, half her body out on the sun roof as she gunned whoever was trying to shoot them back while Bosley maneuvered the car in twists and turns.

“I think we lost him!” Kim exclaimed, willing her suit to disappear as she looked behind them.

“A big much for just this girl, no?” Bosley commented and Jane shot her a look.

“ _ Who  _ are you?” 

“Who am  _ I _ ?” She scoffed, looking at her cousin incredulously at that stupid question because okay, one, maybe Jane and her aren’t that close now like they were before when they were kids but you know they still reached out to each other and two, “who are  _ you? _ Why is that man shooting at us?!”

“Keep it steady” was her cousin's last words before she was back on the sunroof and gunning the man down  _ again. _ Kim closed her eyes and breathed in. She could  _ end _ this quickly with just one jump and a punch using her suit, but that would in turn return more questions of who is  _ she  _ and  _ what _ is she which will then make her say something that will make Jason teleport in no time just to tie her up and drag her back to Angel Grove where she will be tortured by Jason  _ and _ wall-dad, no doubt, with nagging words away from her Trini who she just reunited with! Okay, so she’s going to play this out without morphing and revealing herself.

  
  


“Oh shit!” She shouted in shock as the rear window shattered. The tank the guy was driving came close to them and started bumping the side of their car making it skid a bit.

“Stay low, stay low” Bosley commanded, looking behind as he tried to get them out of there by driving backwards. She had half a mind to shout,  _ ‘YOU stay low! I’m bulletproof and you’re not!’ _ in worry.

“Do a J-turn on my mark” Jane demanded and Kim barely heard Bosley say  _ ‘ready’ _ before she felt the car turn around and her cousin opening the passenger door while gripping the seatbelt on one hand as she leaned out, firing a gun with the other. The car skidded to a halt and Kim hardly heard the surprised “Bosley!” coming from her cousin before she was screaming at the tank running straight to their car. 

Flashes of being hit by the train came through her mind as the car they were in continued to be pushed, tumbling down, and flying through the air before splashing in the body of water. In the middle of everything, she felt her suit wrapping around her whole body protectively. Her eyes open up and she sees everything upside down, she easily tears out the strap of her seatbelt, quickly freeing herself and looking at the front where a line of blood was trailing out to the now dead body of Bosley. 

“No...” she looked at him, thinking that he didn’t deserve it and it could’ve been avoided if only she suited up earlier. She closed her eyes, trying her best to not cry. She noticed her cousin swimming towards their still submerging car and she took a deep breath and willed her suit away. She catches Jane looking at Bosley sadly before shifting her attention to her and hurriedly tries to open the door. She saw the struggle and quickly helped, kicking the door with a bit of ranger strength and grasping her cousin’s hand who quickly pulled them to the surface.

  
  
  
  


**/ /**

  
  


Jane had dragged her towards a blonde girl that looks like she’s just been blasted out and maybe she was, basing on the tank that’s on fire just behind her. They were talking in whispers and glancing back at her every few seconds. She felt her pocket vibrating and she quickly pulled out her phone (waterproofed as always) and sees  _ ‘Future wife 💛’  _ calling, she quickly answered, walking a bit farther from the two other girls.

“Hel--”

“KIMBERLY ANN HART!” was shouted so loud that she had to pull her phone a few inches away before putting it near her ear again and the strings of questions came, “Where are you? Are you okay?! I’ve been calling you for the past hour! I came to the cafe where you’re meeting your cousin and you know what I saw?”

“W-what?”

“I SAW BROKEN GLASS AND TABLES AND PEOPLE SHAKEN UP BEING INTERVIEWED BY THE POLICE AND I HEARD ONE SAYING THERE WAS  _ GUNFIRE _ . THEN I SUDDENLY FELT FEAR AND PANIC DOUSED WITH PINK BEFORE IT WENT BLANK SO YOU KNOW WHAT I DID?”

“Uhm...?”

“PANIC, KIMBERLY! I PANICKED!” she winced, knowing well enough that she only got the ‘Kimberly’ treatment when Trini’s mad at her.

“Trin--”

“Don’t you Trin me, Kimberly. I had half a mind to connect to your ranger watch and check if you’re  _ alive _ ” she hears the younger one’s voice crack at her last word and she was immediately enveloped in guilt. 

“I’m sorry” she whispered and she can hear the ragged breathing of the other girl, probably trying to calm herself down.

“Are you okay?”

“I’m fine...but I think my cousin isn’t.”

“What happened? Is she okay?” She could feel the panic in Trini’s voice again and she immediately tried to reassure her.

“Yeah yeah. Just shaken up? But Trin, I have to--”

“Is that a phone?” The blonde girl interrupted, walking towards her with a smirk. 

“Who was that?” Trini asked from the other side.

“Uhm, Trin wait I have to go.” she waited for an answer before she heard the yellow ranger sigh in defeat.

“Will you be home for dinner?”

“I don’t think so...”

“Ok. Keep safe, Kimberly.” she winced again and was about to reply when the line clicked end. She sighed looking at the other two girls with her.

“Give me your phone” Jane demanded and she raised her eyebrow in question, holding the phone closer to her. “We can’t have anyone track us.”

“Well lucky for you, my phone’s non-trackable, waterproof, solar-powered, and has a strong signal connected to a rare alien grid  _ plus _ a satellite, and can be used from the bottom of the ocean until maybe around mars. Not quite sure about the last past because I haven’t tested it out.” She explained, pocketing her phone and watching as the blonde girl picked the lock of a car and motioned for them to enter.

“Foreal?” the blonde girl asked from the driver’s seat in excitement and she nodded.

“How can we be sure?” Jane asked, hopping in the passenger seat.

“Because me and my friend made it.” she said proudly, strapping herself safely at the backseat. She noticed the blonde girl eyeing her cousin in question and she rolled her eyes. “Who are you?”

“The name’s Sabina” the blonde answered, quickly turning on the engine and speeding off.

  
  
  
  


**/ /**

  
  
  


Sabina’s driving was shit. Kim thinks it’s much worse than when Zack was trying to learn how to drive and she was on the passenger seat, teaching him, and he thought that going all tokyo drift was cool and easy because  _ ‘C’MON KIM, I DRIVE A ZORD! This is like driving a caterpillar!’,  _ it felt more like riding a ferris wheel that’s turning at a relatively inhuman speed. Thinking back, that was more like a kiddie ride for Kim compared to this girl Sabina’s driving skills.

The moment the car stopped, she was quick to hurl herself out (no pun intended), her stomach twisting and untwisting as her head felt like it had too much air and no air at all. She was busy emptying the contents of her stomach when she heard the rumble of an engine coming closer. Ranger senses on full alert, she quickly stood up and went to her cousin. A sports car stopped in front of them and she had to hold onto her cousin as she doubled over the woman who just got out of the car.

_ ‘Rita…?’ _ fear and panic crept up to her and she was about ready to suit up and charge at the woman but then she saw Sabina moving forward and holding on to the older woman.

  
  


“Charlie sends love, angels ” 

“Who are you?” She was tense, fist clenching and unclenching, she feels her phone vibrate in her pockets--probably Trini feeling her nerves and asking if she’s okay, but her focus is on their new guest.

“The name’s Bosley.”

“What? But I met Bosley” she asked, unbelieving and eyeing the woman from head to toe.

“Oh, Bosley’s kind of a rank in our agency. Something like a lieutenant. The real name of the man you met was Edgar.” the woman, Bosley 2.0, explained before she turned to her cousin and asked for a...hug? So okay, maybe this person is not Rita… just a.. Cleaner version of her. And definitely warmer. Exuding friendly vibes and not I-kill-you vibes. She felt herself relax.

“Okay, let’s get you cleaned up.” the new Bosley commented before looking at Sabina with a raised eyebrow, “Is that a stolen car?”

“Yeap”


End file.
